


Sibling Exchange

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Prompt Fic, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sense of humour only a sibling could love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #17: But Aside From That, Dr. Watson, How Did You Like the Trip to Switzerland?: Watson has been accused of having a “pawky sense of humour” by his flatmate. Incorporate humour into your entry in some way – even grim or black humour (characteristic of both medical people and police).  
> A/N: Inspired by a true story.

**NEW MESSAGE**  
To: Harry Watson  
From: John Watson

* * *

Subject: Thanks, but…

* * *

Harry,  
  
Thanks for the birthday supper out. I was surprised by your offer, to be honest. I had a good evening and I hope you did too.  
  
Thought I'd let you know I got mugged on the way home from the restaurant. Nothing serious. Couple of dumb thugs and the only harm done was to their faces and the screen on my mobile. So don't try calling or texting anytime soon. I'll let you know when I've got a new one. It'll be the same number.  
  
~John  
  


* * *

RE: Thanks, but…  
_From: Harry Watson_  
_To: Johnny W_  
  
Johnny-  
Never would've happened if you hadn't insisted on having dessert.  
Love,  
H


End file.
